dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Smiles
Smiles 'is a bonded electric demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was captured for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Eve Kahanamoku. Personality "What an asshole" - prupelallitraitor Smiles believes, at the very core of his selfish little heart, that he's holier-than-thou. He thinks he's superior, even amongst greater demons, and that he's a quality intellectual gloriously burdened with base needs. He still enjoys those base needs, and he takes great pleasure in blood, meat, and violence. Believe it or not, he's easily approachable, as he won't turn down a conversation about anything with anyone (unless he really dislikes them), and he likes to have others in his company. He knows his limits, but he can get overconfident at points. If he can't fight his way out of something, he likes to try and talk his way out of it - he smooth talks like it's his element, but he won't always tell people what they want to hear. He's opinionated, so if he hears something he disagrees with (or even if it's just something he wants to debate), he'll make damn sure the person who spoke knows it. And despite his superiority complex, he's not afraid to admit that humans have him stumped. He's not sure whether he likes them or dislikes them. Have a conversation with him about humans, though, and he'll lean more towards dislike. He's like a five year old if that five year old was possessed by Satan. He's constantly poking and prodding and bullying, and he possesses very little sympathy. It's not that he doesn't like people - in fact, when he's being a prick, it's only because he's "testing" someone to see if they've got spark. A majority of the time, he enjoys everyone's company. He's just socially inept and very cruel because of the way he was brought up. Background Pre-bond Smiles was born on July 9th in Florida. He developed as all El'enhra did - he had many brothers and many sisters, as well as what he refers to as a "parental unit". For more information on how El'enhra function, please see here. For 252 years, Smiles was apart of a culture bred on the notion of survival being most important. He grew up where affection was a defect found only in weak tribes or species, and it impacted his personality in ways that most subjects from DEVIL would find unfavorable and, frankly, asshole-ish. Because of the authoritarian ways of the El'enhra, his mate was chosen for him once he reached the age appropriate to procreate and when the clan had need of more bodies; however, his mate's sister struck her down before conception in a display of dominance and to win the alpha position in their familial unit. Smiles never fathered children. Post-bond With no name, it became clear to him that he'd best start out with that. On the ship over to Facility 66, after his capture, he took the name "Smiles". He spent most of his time in the facility keeping to himself, seeing as he couldn't quite communicate fluently with no lips, until it came time to bond. Now he's more energetic, which is bad news for everyone; he can presently speak English very fluently, and he loves the sound of his own voice and the sound of you crying because's he's such a douche. Year 1 TBA Powers Active *'Electrochemistry: Species ability. Smiles can fry his nerve impulses and relocate them into his hands, his horns, his mouth - anywhere to give off an electric and painful shock. The less nerves he fries, the less powerful the shock will be. The more he fries, the more harmful it is to his body, but the stronger the shock will be. *'Adrenaline:' Species ability. Smiles harnesses electric energy - be it his own, energy from an outlet, or any electricity a demon is giving off - and can use it as adrenaline. It either gives him a boost in energy if exhaustion occurs, or he can use himself as a defibrillator if a human goes into cardiac arrest, or he can transfer that electric adrenaline into a human/demon. Passive *His horns act as conductors. Species ability. He can generate electricity with them, use them to redirect the flow of electricity in the sky or from an attack, and keep a current going through them to make them very dangerous to touch - and dangerous to be impaled with. *'Fuel:' Species ability. He has constant electric energy flowing through his nerve impulses that can be harnessed to fuel appliances or etc. Physiology Demon Form El'enhra can top out at fifteen feet when they reach the last stages of their lives (600-700 centuries), though the average for males are 10 - 12 feet, and the average for females is 12 - 13 feet. Their skin is leathery and tough - it takes a lot to break, and they heal relatively fast, depending on the weather. Their teeth and horns are made of the same material; their horns don't just sprout from the skull, but rather from their teeth. Their teeth are weak spots, but in their demon forms, it would take an elephant stepping on their face to break them. Their bones are incredibly dense and heavy, and they survive off of a diet of bone and meat. Their hands have evolved to be gargantuan in order to catch rain water and dig through the earth for minerals, and to wield lightning. Their horns are there to act as conductors. Human Form In his human form, Smiles' teeth are still weak points, but the force required to break them is a concrete block being dropped from three stories. Needless to say, humans will have a hard time of incapacitating him, though demons can have a successful go at him. His skin is still tough, though a sharp knife will do the trick, or a blunt enough force (like a PUNCH). He's tall, but not incredibly so. His bones are lighter, but are still stronger than the typical human's. He has a higher chance of being struck by lightning than by breaking a bone, so if you want to harm him, stick to making him bleed, rather than trying to fracture his fortress. Relationships Eve Kahanamoku He really, really wants to get along with Eve, mostly for power purposes. He wants a good relationship with her, so that she may trust him, and that he may reap the benefits a strong bond would provide them. So, in short, Smiles has done the unthinkable: in a not-so-submissive way, Smiles had made himself a submissive to her. He comes when he's called, he listens when she tells him to stop harassing the maggots. That said, he isn't so pliant all the time. He isn't afraid to refuse her and he is still unkind to her at points. He is in the mindset that they are equals, but that she has authority - for the moment. Once she's comfortable with him, he plans to overthrow her monarchy and dominate. ] Friends * * * *haha Allies *'Jared Wong:' Chatty and obnoxious and annoying, but he compliments Smiles constantly, and Smiles does like to be complimented. He felt sympathy for Jared after learning he had been treated cruelly for the way he spoke and where he was from. The only maggot thus far that Smiles would want to assimilate into his religion and culture. *'Dalton Brigsby:' Dalton. Niiice. Fine piece of ass with a snarky attitude to go with it. He's not afraid of Smiles (which is sometimes nice for Smiles to see) and has quite the mouth on him for backtalk. The UST is so prevalent you could cut it smoothly with a butter knife. Smiles has high hopes for their friendship, and high hopes of getting Dalton to submit. *'Ciprian:' He has humiliated her and dominated her, and as such she has submitted. He thinks that means friendship. He likes her spark and the way she bites back. He likes her better when she looks scared and when she's trying to run. It is no surprise to him that she doesn't quite like him back. *Xiao Ri Chu: One of the only demons he met that isn't full of shit. She knows she's better than the human maggots, she doesn't chatter on like she's important, and she has strong teeth. She is glorious, and Smiles doesn't need to dominate her because she is willing. He likes her quite a bit. *Cithara Sloan: Good head on her shoulders. She's likeminded, for the most part, and detests humanity just as much as Smiles does. She has shown interest in assimilation to Smiles' culture as well. He would quite like for her to be a part of his society. She has shown value. Acquaintances *'Enki:' Funny little thing. Likes to argue. He's got a mouth on him, and Smiles wants to punch his teeth out - that's almost friendship, in a way. Smiles can see himself getting along well with Enki, if Enki were to submit. *'Themma Donner:' He bullied her and made fun of her stutter and she cried. He likes her. *'Chrykck:' Calm. Easy to be around. Lets Smiles pinch and poke him. They could be friends or enemies, at this point, and Smiles doesn't feel particularly strongly about him. *'Vesper:' She threw a mixing bowl at his face, but she submitted. He'll continue chipping away at her until she loses the will to fight back. She's a wimpy baby. *'Magnus Beauregard:' Annoying little shit. Sassy. Has the balls to bite back. He will be eaten first, but Smiles hopes Magnus fights back and sasses him when he rips out Magnus' throat. *'Vash:' Not enough information at this time to put him firmly in a category. He was grumpy when he met Vash and lashed out at the poor fella, but he's keen on befriending another electric demon. He won't be too cruel. Yet. Not Friends *??? ?? ? ?? but Smiles likes everyone. *Everyone. No one likes him. Pack Members *RiChu *Themma *Ciprian Questionable *'Addy: '''Addy was apparently the runt of his colony. Smiles relates to him far more than he'd care to admit - when Addy suffers, he feels as though he's seeing himself as a child. He doesn't know if he wants to absolutely murder him or help him, but he's more often than not quite uncomfortable around Addy. *'Ruben Green: Still a brat. Still a maggot. But if Smiles really hated him, he'd be dead. He's entertaining, at least. Trivia *Loves human fashion. He can be caught in the rec room, often, reading fashion magazines. He is quite comfortable with his masculinity. *Didn't have a name before Facility 66, so he goes by Smiles - "or any variant of the acts relating to smiling thereof", meaning he'll refer to Smirk or Grin. Themma calls him Teeth or toothy jackass. *His tattoos translate to his human form. *Likes to debate things! He mostly likes the sound of his own voice, but he respects people who prove him wrong. Good luck with that, though. *He grinds his teeth and gives himself headaches and earaches sometimes. He gets pissy when this happens, so hopefully the med bay is fine with handing out advil. *Sexuality???? Romantic preference???? what *Themesong. Serious themesong.''' Category:6th Round Category:Archive: Characters